Device-to-device (D2D) technology is expanding because of its ability to offer new services, improve system throughput, and offer a better user experience. D2D operations include discovery and communication. In one example of discovery, a user equipment (UE) attempts to discover neighboring UEs for D2D communications, either on its own or directed by a communications controller, including intra-cell and inter-cell deployments. In D2D communications, one UE directly communicates with another UE without the data transiting through the communications controller, including intra-cell and inter-cell deployments. D2D operations may be performed in-coverage, out-of-coverage, or partial coverage. D2D communications may include public safety uses and/or other uses.